


Chocolate

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Written as a Valentine's request as Jeeves giving chocolate to Johnny.





	Chocolate

 

 

 

 

 

"I thought it would be funny."

Jeeves had realized the joke hadn't been the best of ideas when he had seen his boss-turned-lover's face upon unwrapping his gift.

Johnny frowned, poking at the chocolate hat Jeeves had given him for their first Valentine's day as a couple.

"It's a bowler hat," he said.

"At least it's recognizable, then," Jeeves joked. "I made it myself." What had he been thinking, this was a bad idea-

Johnny smiled. "Thanks."

Jeeves knew him well enough to know it was a fake smile. One that didn't reach the eyes behind the large glasses.

Wasn't he going to say anything? Normally he would have snapped at Jeeves-

Ah. Things were different now.

Jeeves took a deep breath. "You can eat it the next time you lose to McDuck."

That got Johnny to react. He glared at his boyfriend. "You think I will lose? Stop with that kind of a defeatist attitude!"

This reaction was familiar. But this time Jeeves wasn't about to give up so easily. Hoping he wasn't ruining everything he looked the duck in the eye.

"That's realism, Johnny."

"Hmp!"

"It's not good for you," Jeeves pointed out. "And of course you _not_ losing would be the best alternative, but it's going to happen _sometimes_ , even if less and less so in the future, I'm sure."

"Maybe," Johnny admitted.

He set the chocolate hat down on his desk. "You're right. I... I'm sorry."

Jeeves quite liked the idea of scooping his much shorter boyfriend into his arms but he wasn't sure if that was appropriate. Maybe he should always ask beforehand anyway... When they had kissed after the Christmas office party it had felt so obvious. They already had been so close, nothing would even have to change.

But Jeeves was starting to realize it might not be quite as simple. He dropped on his knees. That almost got him to Johnny's eye-level.

Johnny smirked. "I could always find other alternative things to do with my mouth."

Jeeves returned his smirk. "Oh?"

Johnny played with Jeeves's tie. "I meant kissing. Not that I'd chew on your tongue or anything- It sounded more romantic in my head."

"We could try that-" Jeeves was interrupted as he was pulled into a kiss.

Yes, things couldn't really stay the same anymore now that they were dating. They'd have lot of things to figure out, limits and boundaries to test. For one, Jeeves felt he could take care of Johnny's health better without risking overstepping his boundaries.

They would be fine.

 


End file.
